


The Hedge

by Bookshido



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Based More on History than the Musical, F/F, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Non-Explicit Sex, Requested by a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: Thomas decides that he and Alexander are ready to advance to the next level of their relationship.





	The Hedge

It indeed was true that Virginians had found a niche, rich way to fill their time in the lazy south. As their night of blissful passion drug on and on, Alexander’s mind was filled with questions. Where had Thomas learned to master the art of love? He was the most skilled of all of Alexander’s past lovers and seemed to be the perfect host: always making sure that Alexander was the one who was being taken care of, always making sure that Alexander was okay with everything they were doing together, taking frequent breaks to let Alex catch his breath. It brought a new meaning to the words ‘Southern hospitality’.

As they lay, catching their breaths and enjoying the peace, coolness, and quiet of the eve, Alexander found himself wanting for a tall glass of the tea that the South liked to brag about. Almost as if he had heard Alex’s thoughts, Thomas shifted, propping himself up on his elbow and staring intently at Alexander. 

“Would you like me to get you something to drink?” Thomas asked in a whisper, all too aware that Alex’s wife was in the next room over. 

“If you are willing,” Alexander whispered back, shifting to scoot a little closer to Jefferson. 

Just as the words left his lips, Jefferson was already out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He paused before fully exiting the room and seized a robe, which distracted Alexander to the fact that he had also grabbed a quill, an inkwell, and some paper.

_ My dear Patsy, _

_ I have tarried in New York for quite a long while and long to return to my homeland of Virginia. I ache to see the land I have prepared and made fruitful. I also, dare I say it, long to see your own face again. New York is a whole new world and I find myself isolated from my common Southern countrymen, a terrible tragedy that I had hoped not to experience. They seem to think me simple for wishing to look to the West and the frontier outward, arrogant for interpreting the Constitution as I do, a true hypocrite for my own personal standards and the standards of the people whom I represent. I feel the pull of my home so strongly I feel as though a thousand knives pierce my heart when I am forced to wake and see that I trapped in the sprawl of this city. So I have thus resolved to return home some time in the end of August.  _

_ Under no circumstances is anyone other than the staff of Monticello to know of my return to the estate. I have taken a time off with the President and intend to keep my intentions secret.  _

_ I only have one extraordinary request that is to be completed before my return to Monticello. There remains a hedge bush in our front yard that you had informed me in May was beginning to sicken and die. As I understand, the hedge has remained in a somewhat well state to the point that it is still growing and remains green. My request is that the hedge be cut in the shape of a stallion rearing. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Thomas Jefferson _

* * *

Two weeks later, after another passionate eve, as they were both relaxing into Morpheus’s soothing arms, Thomas woke up Alexander with a small elbow jab.

“Tom, what is it?” Alexander asked, his voice raising in volume as he woke up.

“Quiet down, do you want the whole building to hear you?” Thomas hissed, glancing around the still silent room.

No other noises could be heard in the bedroom, so when Alexander gave Thomas a stern look, he spoke. 

“I want you to meet my wife,” Thomas whispered, not moving.

“Your wife?” Alexander asked, his voice hitching in his throat. “I thought-”

“Our marriage is one of convenience,” Thomas explained, running his fingers through Alexander’s hair. “She needed a husband to alleviate rumors of her own sodomic behaviors and I was in need of a wife so that I could do as I pleased without suspicion.”

“You are an utter rogue, Tom,” Alexander chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to Thomas’s lips. “But what of your proposed punishments for Americans caught in the act of sodomy?”

“Look where we are,” Thomas said with a snort. “I had to take some kind of stance. You of all people should understand that.”

“I wouldn’t take one that would harm my own viewpoint,” Alexander huffed, not taking true offense, but grinning at the comment.

“Do you think that I, a true Southern gentleman, could have been able to stand for homosexuality without facing true social isolation?” Thomas asked, his tone becoming more serious.

“I suppose not,” Alexander conceded, shifting uncomfortably. “When do you intend this trip to your home?”

“I was planning it for the end of August,” Tom said with a shrug. “Will that work for you?”

“I shall have to inform Eliza that I’ll be taking a small holiday from the office,” Alexander said slowly, pursing his lips. “And that it is government business. Otherwise she would refuse to let me go without her.”

“Do what you must,” Thomas whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Alexander’s knuckles. “Can you be to my residence by nine AM so we can begin the journey?”

“I will do my best,” Alexander promised, gently resting his forehead against Thomas’s. “Eliza has been becoming more and more suspicious of where I am disappearing off to at night. I think she is planning on confronting me about my behavior this weekend.”

“Then go quickly and come back as soon as you have gained permission to leave,” Thomas ordered, gently shoving Alexander away from him.


End file.
